The research project proposed here is the first step in a line of research which has the broad, long-term objective of improving the efficacy of cognitive-behavior therapy for depressed outpatients. The research project proposed here is the first step toward a test of the hypothesis that cognitive-behavior therapy is more effective when it is guided by a reliable idiographic case formulation than when no case formulation is used (as in standardized protocol therapy). Before this hypothesis can be tested, it is necessary to show that cognitive-behavioral case formulations can be reliably obtained--that is, that a group of cognitive-behavior therapists who examine the same patient can agree on a cognitive-behavioral formulation for the patient. The project described here tests this hypothesis. A secondary long-term aim of the project is to develop training procedures and/or selection methods that improve clinicians' ability to develop reliable case formulations. Toward this end, the current project begins by studying what aspects of training or experience contribute to clinicians' ability to formulate cases reliably. To examine inter-rater reliability of cognitive-behavioral case formulations for depressed patients, cognitive-behavior therapists will attend a workshop given by the PI and held at the annual convention of the Association for Advancement of Behavior Therapy (AABT). After receiving training in cognitive-behavioral formulation by the principal investigator (PI), clinicians will listen to audio recordings of two initial interviews of depressed patients conducted by the Pi and provide case formulations for each case. Therapists will also complete a questionnaire about their training and experience.